Broken Family
by CuteVyper
Summary: One happy couple, Mikan and Natsume have 2 kids and their life is beautiful until Natsume's family takes him back home to marry some rich girl. Mikan, with her 2 kids continue their life waiting for Natsume's return, and Natsume doing mistakes which will cost his family life. New here and a bit of an idiot. POLL IN THE PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bitter-Sweet Memories**

 **A/N: This is my first story and I would like to thank Lunar x princess for letting me make a story with her plot from Shattering Pieces (which is a really cool story like all her stories), to ALL the writers that are making FanFiction a cool website and to my BFF (LOVE YOU) who showed me this site a long while ago.**

 **Disclaimer (I almost forgot this): The characters are not mine, they belong to Higuchi Tachibana; the idea plot belongs to Lunar x princess and if there are places, persons, things that you know or coincide with real places, persons, things it is just purely coincidence. Let the story begin.**

 _"Hey, what the..." An angry raven haired-man in his 20 was about to say, until he was quickly interrupted by a nervous brunette._

 _"Sorry, sorry! I'm deeply sorry, but I have to leave!" The little lady, or woman, since she months ago was declared as an adult by her 18 birthday, was about to continue running to her new job as a waitress hoping to not make a bad impression to her new boss. Of course, it would have been like that if an angry lad wouldn't had stopped her by grabbing her hand._

 _"And what about my things, eh? And my shirt ? I have places where I have to be too and I can't go this way! You won't leave until you won't find a way to resolve this!" The man easily snapped at the worried and nearly annoyed brunette._

 _The girl begin to feel embarrassed by the glances of the bystanders. She even heard a mother telling to her child to stop starring."Geez! Why is this happening today of all days?" The brunette said under her breath without knowing that a crimson-eyed boy heard her._

 _The lad, ignoring the stares and whispers of the girls squealing for him, was most of all annoyed, but somewhat amused for the reactions of the girl in front of him, that practically forgot about his existence._

 _"Earth to the air-head idiot in front me!" He finally snapped again at her, getting her out of her balloon of thoughts._

 _Crimson clashed with chocolate. Neither of them saw each other faces until that second. The lad world stopped and the only thing he could do was to stare at those chocolate pools that were captivating him more and more, and that innocent and oblivious face of the girl. He would have given her 16 years if he would have seen her passing the street or shopping with her friends._

 _"Alright then, come with me! At least, I hope Ms. Endo will forgive me this time." With a shrug, the girl begun to grab the backpack of the unknown guy and run toward her place, hand in hand with him._

 _"What the hell are you doing?!"_

 _The strange girl answered him with a smile he found enchanting but annoying at the same time. "You wanted a shirt, right? Since I don't have any money on me to buy you another one or send it to wash it, I'll have to give you one. Ha-ha, I think I have to be happy since I leave near." They continued to run, until the boy stopped._

 _"You know what? Forget it! "_

 _"So you're leaving with that coffee stained shirt, after you told me to find a solution? Wow, I wouldn't have though that you're a scaredy cat." Said with a playful grin the brunette._

 _"Do you even have any idea who you're talking to little girl?" Questioned the raven-haired lad._

 _"Nope. I don't care and all I can see is an idiot complaining continuously, so shut up and run if you don't want to lose more time here." Replied the chocolate-eyed girl._

 _After 5 minutes, they arrived at the chocolate-girl's place. It was the smallest flat, no,_ _ **closet**_ _the lad ever saw in his life. It had only a room and a bathroom._

 _"What?" Asked the brunette with an annoyed face because the boy was checking out her home. Yes it was small, but it was her_ _ **temporary**_ _place for now and she liked it. It wasn't as if she could have chosen another place._

 _"You're a peasant or something?"_

 _That question snapped a nerve in the brunette's mind, but since it was the truth, she replied "Yes, and what about it?"_

 _"Nh." The lad continued to observe the girl searching through her things and changed his view towards his surroundings and saw that she had at least the facilities to make her food, a small bed and a desk. Although he didn't expected to see those things in such a place. The desk was full of pencils and color crayons and you couldn't even see the wood of the desk from the papers. All those papers were full of beautiful drawings of things, places or persons and over those drawing sat a lonely pink notebook. Since it was open he could have seen that it was full of lyrics he never heard about, but he could have remarked that the song he was seeing, told a story. Right now, almost all the singers are writing only songs about perverted things or about love and heartbreaks, being a rare sight for him to see this kind of music. It was the work of this air-head, he asked himself._

 _"Found it!" The voice of the girl finally snapped him out of his daze. "Obviously, the bathroom is in there, so I would recommend to wash yourself and leave your shirt in the basket." It was obvious she forget all about her anger from calling her a peasant._

 _"Yeah, thanks Sherlock." He replied rudely. After all it was his infamous trait._

 _"You're welcome Watson." She decided she won't let him win this bratty game._

 _Smirking, he entered the bathroom. Again, he was surprised to see everything was in order. It was funny to think that idiot could be at least organized in exchange of his little sister who had her things everywhere._

 _He finished changing when he observed two things: The shirt was a bit bigger but it was practically his size so she must have a boyfriend and that idiot had also childish lingerie. Oh, it's time for revenge._

 _"So Polka, I hope your boyfriend doesn't get mad when he sees the shirt of other man." Said the raven-haired boy smirking, anticipating her reaction._

 _"I don't have any boyfriend. It's the shirt of my father and he won't get mad… Wait a second, what did you just called me? "_

 _"Polka." The boy still smirked._

 _"Pol…ka?"_

 _And it hit her."You freaking PERVERT! How dare you looking at the underwear of a girl?!"_

 _"You told me to leave my shirt in the basket."_

 _The girl had a face like he wanted to murder him. The boy nearly wanted to chuckle but he stopped himself because of his pride._

 _Keeping her calm, she told him politely "For your information, my name is Sakura Mikan. So what's your name, stupid fox?_

 _With a straight face he said, "Neh, I still like Polka." Even though she wanted to glare she couldn't and in exchange he chuckled witch made her more furious then before. Prepared to insult him she was stopped "My name is Natsume Hyuuga." He said with a smile that left her breathless._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The time passed and Polka and Natty, she came up with the nickname since he wouldn't stop calling her after her panties, continued to meet each other. Mikan discovered from Natsume that he was a student at the Tokyo University, about his family being one of the richest in Japan and a leader in business between U.S.A. and Asia. He also told her that he is the heir to all this, but he would have preferred to be someone else._

 _Natsume found out the past of Mikan too. About how her father was killed before she was born and that she had that shirt he gave him as one of her memories of her father. How she came from the village where her mother and brother lived, to Tokyo to get herself a job and send her mother to hospital to be cured. She was the only one to go to school since her big brother, Daisuke, has decided to help his mother in the fields. He was going to marry soon and she decided she will help too with money so she left._

 _"C'mon Natsume, get out of there." Mikan Sakura was waiting for her city friend to come out of class since they said they will go and have a picnic in the park. She was already waiting for 2 hours for him and many students already left. Of course, there were many girls who would pass and just critique her clothes. She was just wearing a white summer dress with wild flowers printed here and there. She decided to ignore them._

 _Finally, the infamous crimson-eyed boy came out and when he was approaching_ _ **his**_ _polka girl. Yes, he claimed her as his. After all those months getting to know each other and seeing her so much, he couldn't stop thinking that he wants her to always smile only to him and only to him. But for his misfortune, the girl was oblivious about love and would only think about him as a friend._

 _He loved how she would make his life much more interesting and fun with just simple things. He was already 21 and her 19 so almost nobody will call him a pedophile just for holding hands with Mikan. He tried to talk with her to try out university life and to help with her mother's medication but she declined since she would fill out of the place and he could use his money better than with her and her mother. For him, she was the best way spending his money but once again she proved him she's not a gold-digger. It made him happy. Even though he was sure his family will never accept this relationship._

 _As she approached_ _ **his**_ _brunette, being so annoyed at him, she began to walk away from him. Seeing this, young man ran after her, and stopped her way. She tried to pass him but he wouldn't let her. She finally stopped avoiding him._

 _"Hyuuga, you made me wait for 2 hours in this place. Give me a reason to not slap you and leave home." It was clear she was upset with him since she called him by his surname, and not like in the times she would annoy her on his free will. She never knew how much it hurt him to call her by his surname, like there was no connection between them. He didn't expected this but he felt bad._

 _"I'm wait… What the heck are you doing?" He silently chuckled. Since he met Mikan, he never heard her say a bad word. It was just part of her childish mentality but it was what made her cuter._

 _The crimson-eyed man pulled her hand and passed something in her wrist. It was a bracelet. She recognized it. It was the bracelet that she was watching in the catalogue of a beauty enterprise. It was really cute and she made a mark to cut the page later. He probably saw her watching the page for some time and he decided to buy it for her._

 _"If you think this is going to help you…" She stopped. Natsume Hyuuga, the coldest person she ever knew, was hugging her. He never had done that and she was sure she didn't saw him hugging someone else. The next three words made her think he was playing with her but she wasn't sure._

 _"I'm sorry, but I..." She didn't hear the rest of it but she somehow felt that he was saying the truth about him being sorry. She didn't knew why she was hoping for him to saying the truth but she was really happy that he was beginning to unfroze his feelings, at least to her. And somehow she wanted to be the only one who can see his real feelings._

 _"C'mon let's go to the park. We still can eat like an aperitif before dinner." The bubbly girl begun to push him. Unfortunately for her she couldn't see his smile._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Natsume*hic*, Natsu*hic*me!" This was one of the most frightening moments in his life. Mikan called him at 3AM, crying and he didn't knew what was happening to her. He was having an exam that morning but screw it. For him, she was an infinite more important than anything._

 _"Mikan, what is happening? Are you alright? Talk with me!"He now was wide awake._

 _"Natsume*hic*, she's dead!*wail*Nat*sobs* sume, MY MOM_ _ **DIED!**_ _!*WAIL*"_

 _Silence was everything that was heard besides the cries of the miserable girl._

 _"Natsume, I promised I will be by her side! I promised I will make her well, that I will help her!*sobs* I'm the worst daughter, *SOBS*I should have never left her side, I should have never gone…" She was going to continue but he won't let her continue._

 _"Don't ever say that! DON'T!"_

 _"*sob*Natsume…"_

 _"Don't even talk! Just listen!"_

 _He could only hear sobbing._

 _"Please, never say anything like that ever again. Please, just keep staying with me. Please, just stop torturing yourself. You're the best thing your mother could have had. I'm sure that she was so happy hearing that you're going to Tokyo just to help her. I'm sure she was proud of you for going to school and miss your brother's wedding just to save her. I'm sure your mother was the happiest mother in the world just for knowing that her child was so brave to go by herself into a town so big and in which you didn't knew anybody, just for saving her."_

 _Mikan just did as he said and was listening closely to his voice. Unconsciously she was grabbing really hard the bracelet that Natsume gave her 2 months ago._

 _"I'm sure you were one of the most important things she ever had. And not just for her, also… for me." Without knowing why, it made her happy to know she was important for him._

 _"Do you remember? The first time we met? When you made me for the first time hot chocolate? I though like for ten minutes how you can make hot chocolate but all your meals finish burned. Do you remember when we went to that silly festival with teddy bears? You even forced me to do myself a teddy bear… Do you remember our first Christmas together?"_

 _"Natsume, were you… driving?"_

 _"Open your door."_

 _Without believing what was happening, she opened her door. The handsome crimson-eyed lad was at her door, at 3:40 in the morning. She didn't believed their conversation was so long. For her it was just like 5 minutes._

 _"Na… tsume…" Just like a lost child._

 _"Come and live with me."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It passed 5 years and half since she left with him. It seems the feelings of the rich boy were corresponded by the bubbly lady. They fairy tale was just beginning when their son was born, their dear Natsuke. They never married. Natsume was really scared that if they married, his parents will find him and take him away from Mikan. Although she was sad about it, she understood him and was just happy with him by her side. It didn't matter if they weren't wife and husband, if they were together._

 _It was a stormy night. Mikan water's broke and their second baby was to be born that night. Natsuke, a toddler of only 2 years, was really curious for his age and he only knew he will have a little brother or sister. The little man was really excited. In exchange, his father was terrified._

 _For the head of the little family, the last 3 months were terrifying. Even though Mikan never told him, she didn't knew he spoke with her doctor. Since Mikan would only tell him little things about her pregnancy, he went to the doctor. He wasn't sure if it was a mistake or a unlucky choice. The doctor told him the real situation. Mikan had the same weak condition as her mother. The doctor told her that she should have had aborted because when the child will be born, if she didn't had a natural abortion, that she could die on the day she will give birth, or the child be born dead, or the worst thing for both of them to die._

 _Natsume left the office of the doctor as if the devil was following him. He was sure he will have a big number loss in his secret bank account but he didn't cared. He entered his house and met with Mikan, she was playing with Natsuke._

 _"Natsume, welcome… Natsuke, how about you go in your room and put in your box your toys, ok?" Just by seeing the face of her lover she knew he must have heard the news._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about it?"_

 _"Because I knew you will put me to abort and I will have never accepted it. Is our child Natsume, I am his or her_ _ **mother**_ _, and I have a right to choose."_

 _"Well,_ _ **I**_ _am this child_ _ **father**_ _, so I have a right too in this."_

 _"Then I'm sorry but it's too late."_

 _The couple fought and ignored each other for a month, until they decided what was done was done. Natsume put her to promise she won't hide something like this ever again. She didn't promise anything._

 _"Daddy, are you alright? You look bad ." His son snapped him out of his reverie._

 _"Yes, Im fine… Don't worry, Natsuke… Everything will be fine." He hoped._

 _" Hyuuga-kun?" Asked the doctor of Mikan. They were lucky that day she came over to check up on Mikan. She was a friend of his from university. She decided she will help him out and came that day but since the storm came, Mikan asked her to stay overnight. It was the best decision she ever done._

 _Natsume watched her with a hopeful face and with all his attention to her._

 _"Congratulations! You have a healthy girl!" With this he entered the room and saw for the third time the most beautiful sight in front of him._

 _Mikan was having in her arms a little baby girl. Seeing him she told him with a smile "See, we both made it. Just as I said."_

 _"You're at the point of collapsing but I'll let this pass today and let me hold my daughter." He said somewhat annoyed since she was at a point to die and she turns sassy on him._

 _"Alright, alright. Someone is really impatient. Hey, little angel, meet your daddy and big brother."_

 _Natsume took her in her arms. She was so little and so silent. He immediately taught about a doll. She had his eyes, the same eyes her big brother had. He though many times that if his family would've seen Natsuke on the street they will immediately recognize him as his son because of his eyes but if they would only see his hair, since it was the same as Mikan's chocolate hair, maybe there was a chance they wouldn't recognize him._

 _"Mommy, daddy, can I hold my lil' sis?" Asked Natsuke with big hopeful eyes._

 _"Of course dear." Answered his happy parents, proud of both their children._

 _"Mommy, what's her name?"_

 _"How about Nami?" Tried his father._

 _"It's perfect! Do you like it Natsuke?" Asked his mother._

 _"Yes, mommy! I promise I will be the best brother ever mommy, daddy!"_

 _"Remember Natsuke, you have always to keep your promises, ok?"_

 _"Yes I know daddy!" Answered the little boy with an annoyed face, which resulted adorable from puffing his cheeks._

 _The adults begun to laugh for the expression of the little boy. Nami, hearing her parents she let out a chuckle. The future doctor was watching the family with a smile on her face. Such a beautiful atmosphere, it was like the time was stopped._

 _They never though this could become such a tragic ending._

 _Just like flicking your fingers, 7 men in black and with revolvers just entered the mansion, pushed the student for medicine to the floor and took the 27 years crimson-eyed man out of the mansion. Natsuke, even thought he was just a toddler, he run like he was running for his life. Mikan, with an awe-struck face knew what happened. The family of Natsume found him and they wanted him back._

 _"Please, take care of Nami!" Mikan gave her daughter to her doctor and friend._

 _"MIKAN! You can't run!" But the recent mother ignored her and run after the love of her life and their son._

 _The rain was terrifying, it was like it had a life on its own and didn't want to make Mikan get to Natsume. It was a terrible scene. Her son was continuously punching and biting the men in black and her lover screaming and ordering them to leave his son alone. It was a vicious cycle that she was sure she would face again in her nightmares._

 _One of the men thrown her son off him and she was able somehow to caught her son._

 _"PLEASE! LEAVE US ALONE! LET NATSUME GO! NATSUME!"_

 _The man were acting like she and the crying little child didn't even existed._

 _"MIKAN!" For the first time she heard him scream her name._

 _"NATSUME!"_

 _"MIKAN! I PROMISE! I PROMISE I WILL COME BACK AFTER YOU!"_

 _"NATSUME!" And as she was screaming the black car was leaving along with her lover._

 _"MIKAN! Please stand up! You're weak! Let's get back inside!" Her friend tried to get her up but she couldn't move the poor woman. She used all her force, and finally she made her move._

 _"No…. No…_ _ **NO! NATSUME!**_ _" And the roar of the thunder broke into the sky._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The crimson-eyed lad was at the house of his parents. In front of him stood a couple of a man in his 50 and a woman who you could give her 30 years when she was almost the same age as the man. The man had his brown-dark hair combed perfectly and his brown eyes set into the lad, glaring. The woman with her beautiful and raven hair, in exchange, was giving a happy smile which could have also seen in her crimson eyes._

 _"Welcome back home, Natsume, my sweet baby boy."_

And this is how the tragic story of a couple begins.

 **A/N: So yeah! This is my first chapter of Broken Feeling! So since it's my first time writing something I hope you enjoyed until now, if you like it I hope you could write me a review or a PM to continue this story, bear with my grammar since I'm sure is really bad, I accept constructing criticism but please no flames and I hope I will hear from you soon! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life is a bitch when she wants too.**

 **A/N: So yeah. I got my first follower and I would like to thank her for the support, the great writer who inspired me to make this and also another writer who was cool enough to listen to me and my idiotic ideas.**

 **Anilissa (and I will surely make a story for you in the future)**

 **Lunar x princess (you blow my mind with the emotions)**

 **AJSan17 (if you didn't read her stories it's a shame)**

 **(Note: dedicate 2 stories for those awesome writers too)**

 **Disclaimer: Shame to me because the characters of GA belong TO Higuchi Tachibana. Shame to me the plot idea and other things belong to Lunar x princess. And let the story continue.**

 _ **Kyoto: 6 years passed since Natsume was abducted**_

"Naaamiii! Naaatsuukee! Where would they be?" A troubled brunette asked herself looking everywhere for the 2 little trouble-makers. Inside she smiled. That was a trait that they got from her. Still looking after her children, she didn't realize someone was approaching her back silently.

"Mikan! You should be in the house and take care of yourself!"

"Oh god! Saito, don't do this, you know I hate it!" She almost shouted at her big brother, who like always, liked to scare her whenever he had the occasion. Because of him, when she was little became scared of ghosts and all those scary ghost stories. Even now just by thinking of all those scary things give her the chills.

"Yes, yes but you know the saying: Life is no fun without the good scares!"Said Saito Sakura to his little sister. They were 5 years of difference in age. She always asked herself for how much time her mother and father knew each other but it just made part of the mystery of who her father really was. To say the truth she knew nothing of who was her father, just that he was killed before she was born. Nobody in the village not even knew him. They would only tell her that Yuka, her mother came from the city with him in her hometown, lived together and just in a night, nobody knowing how, he disappeared. The only ones who knew were her mother and her brother but they always refused to tell her anything. No names, no relatives, no addresses, no photos, no friends, it was like her father came out of air and disappeared the same way he entered. They were telling her that it would be better if she didn't know anything about him and it was misfortune if they were talking about the dead. She even tried to search information about him and trusted her brother in telling him that she was searching any kind of clue about who was their father. But it proved she trusted the wrong person since her mother 'somehow' find out of her investigations, interrogated her literally of what she discovered, which was pure nothing, and put her to promise she won't ever search information about her father. She was forced since her mother told her to do it with tears in her eyes. For a ten year old, it was one of the most confusing scenes she ever saw. She didn't had another choice.

Of course, there were many fights during her teenage years with her mother with her father as the principal theme. She would never the name-callings, the bulling, the rumors that she and her mother were sluts. She never wished for her children to have the same fate as her but here she was, without a lover, not married and with two children; fate really was cruel. She often asked herself those 6 years why she was still waiting for him to come after her, why she was thinking he still loves her, that he didn't touched another woman in all these years but there always was a voice in her mind that would tell her ' _You love him, so trust him. He promised he will come after you, right? So just wait a while longer. You know he will come._ ' And she decided to do just like the voice said but asking herself what means _'a while longer'_. She just hoped he won't come too late.

Returning her attention to her brother she asked:

"How come you came so early home? Did something bad happen? Also, Sumire knows that you came home?" Asked kind of worried the brunette. Her brother worked in the mines. The usual time when he would get home was at night. He never came at lunch. It was clear something bad happened at the mines and his wife won't be really happy when she will hear the news. She had a bad feeling that this night will be a long one.

"There was an earthquake at the mines." Her brother said with a sorrowful face. The chocolate-haired woman gasped and immediately though the worst but let her brother to continue.

"Some of the pillars that were holding the walls snapped and the ceiling begun to drop. I was lucky that my shift finished and I left to eat lunch. The entrance was closed by the rocks. Some of the men were able to escape but quite a number… "He didn't need to continue for her to understand. The poor families. There will be a lot of grieving.

"Oh, dear god… Well need to visit the families those days. Sister-in-law will surely be upset." The brunette was quite ashamed knowing that her sister-in-law will not be upset about the death of those mans, if not she will be furious that she has to give money to help the families. In the village it was a tradition to help out the ones who lost a family member in tragic causes. The help was or money, or help the family with chores during the grieving. If someone didn't respected this tradition, be it enemy or acquaintance of that person, you still needed to help somehow the family or all the village will just consider those who didn't helped as back-stabbers. There was no way any of them could've helped the family since Mikan, Sumire and Saito all had jobs so the only way was to help with money. Sumire will surely be pissed.

"I know. I don't even want to tell her us the news. She will surely bite my head off. She will surely hope I was between the ones that died in the mines." Said her brother, finishing with a chuckle.

"Don't even say that brother! She may be ruthless and cruel but she is your wife! You have a child together! There's no way she would think like that!"

Patting the head of his sister he remarked "You're too innocent, Mikan. But please, always keep that trait because you don't know when you will need it. You already know that my marriage is a failure. You're living with us so there's no way for you to not know what the real situation is. I still don't know where the sweet girl I married had gone and left me with a witch and a little pig…" Said her brother with a bitter smile, trying to make a joke.

"Big brother…" She knew he was saying the truth and there was no way to lie about the real character of her sister-in-law. She came to live with them after Natsume was taken back home. She immediately ran to her brother since she was sure that if Natsume's family knew that he already had children they will come after them to take them away from her. She couldn't bear the thought that her children will be taken as well as her lover. She preferred to die than having this fate. So, even thought she was weak, she took her children, left the mansion and run to her home village. Of course, she knew her brother has already a son and that they are not living so well but… they are family, and their mother made them understand that blood is thicker than water… but she never had an occasion to meet the wife of her brother, Sumire Shouda, maiden name that she decided to keep, and her gluttonous nephew, Daiki. When she arrived in her home-town and met Sumire she was so polite and so enchanting that it was clear why her brother married her. That was until Mikan made clear why she came to visit.

It was like the World War 3 was begging in that little house. Sumire began screaming when she explained why she came and at first Mikan thought that she had an anxiety attack. It didn't help either that Nami began to cry or although Mikan didn't knew, Sumire was getting angrier as she was listening to Nami's cries. Natsuke was watching the scene just like a cartoon show. His aunt was the bad and ugly guy and his mother with his sister were the innocent passersby. He wanted to tell her to stop scaring Nami but was interrupted when he was hit in the back of his head with a piece of wood. When he turned there was a chubby boy that was slightly taller than him that was holding a bat in one hand and with the other was eating a dorayaki. That was his cousin Daiki, and he didn't like him at all. Both the boys felt hate for each, which was clear. Although he didn't met yet his uncle he was sure that they can't be cousins.

The screams, the misunderstandings, the swearing (which Mikan put Natsuke to never repeat what he heard that night) were finally stopped when Saito arrived home. Sumire knew that she failed to get out of the house her sister-in-law and made clear the point she doesn't accept Mikan in the house. Saito ignored his wife's complains and welcomed Mikan and her kids.

She lived with them for six years and every week at least four times, Saito and Sumire were fighting because of the presence of Mikan and her little family in **her** house and that Mikan was just a lazy free-loader and her children, 2 brats from hell. She never felt so offended in her life but she was saying the truth that during the day, the night was another story; she was just taking care of the house and cooking something trying to not burn it. Yes, her children were troublesome, which she was sure that was a trait from their father, but they were children and they didn't do something bad… yet.

"Anyway she is still your wife and you have to respect her at least like that. And Daiki is your son so don't treat him like his just a burden, big brother." Said Mikan with a pleading face. She knew it was her, the cause that the 2 were fighting. She would have left the house if she could but she still didn't have that chance. She various time swear to herself that she will repay her brother someday. Someday.

"Let's just forget about this and enter the house. I'm damn hungry." Saito replied knowing that he couldn't make such a promise to his sister.

"Alright… I made some stew and soup, and this time I have a good feeling that I did it good." Mikan said with her original sunshine smile. Nobody that saw her characteristic smile wouldn't smile back at her… aside from Sumire.

"Okay… I think I would trust you this time since you seem so confident." Saito, a bit wary if trying or not the food that his sister made. He finally tried out and surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

"Big brother, do you want a glass of water? Or do you want a bucket? Or maybe…" She stopped when her brother chuckled and told her that she did it good this time. She hadn't been so excited in a long time.

"You're getting the hang of it, eh."

"He he he…" Smiled Mikan feeling better since her brother congratulated her. But something still nagged her in the back of her mind.

"Brother… if the mine has been closed… what about your job?"

With an upset smile the man replied "For the time being nothing was said… But I heard some time ago that in the neighbor village the mines are pretty rich and the miners are paid well also…"

Mikan knowing what her brother was planning "No… don't tell me you plan on going there?!" Even if her brother and her weren't the "perfect" siblings, she didn't wanted to risk the possibility to lose her brother too and in a town she doesn't even know. Yeah, her brother had been gone for periods of times during their entire life because of work but this time she had a bad feeling about this.

"Mikan, this is the on-"But she didn't let him finish.

She was nearly breaking down but for her pride she was keeping the tears in."Don't joke with me! And if something happens to you?! We will know nothing about you! What if we lose you just like all the families that lost today someone important! I understand that your relationship with Sumire is not clear but what about me and Nami and Natsuke? They grew up with you as their fatherly figure! They lost their father once! What if it happens a second time?! And, what about me?! I'm your sister! Aside from the kids,… you're the only family I have left! Please don't leave,… to hell with the money but please stay…" She wanted to scream, to cry, to swear so much but she didn't had no more powers to do it. She asked herself what she did in her other life to have such misfortune.

Saito, sad with the sight of his little sister crying, he came to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, shh, everything will be alright Mikan… I won't disappear! I promise you. You'll see me next month and I hope you will improve your cooking until then. Understood? "He tried to enlighten the mood with one of his bad jokes but he didn't accomplish the result he wanted.

 _I'm sorry brother but I can't believe anymore any important promise because of all the pain._ She wanted to tell to her brother those words but her heart was aching just because of thinking like this. In exchange, to not worry her brother she asked" Then, where you going to stay?... How can we contact you if something happens? "

"I'm going to live at the house of a friend of mine. He's also a miner. He said I'm welcome to stay as long as I like. And I can send letters, so you and the others shouldn't be worried. And I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

"Alright…"She sighted finishing the subject and hoping his instincts were believable.

"But…"

"What happened brother?" Mikan asked free from her thoughts.

"Where are the kids? I realized only now that it was really quiet."

Analyzing the question in her mind she thought _The kids…_

Realization in 3, 2, 1…

"THE KIDS! OH NO!" Mikan asked in horror where the heck where her kids. She already knew that Daiki was with his friends but she didn't saw Natsuke or Nami since this morning.

"Hahaha!" Began her brother to laugh.

"Brother, what are you…?!" Mikan asked bewildered, confused from her brother's laugh.

"Let them be, Mikan. They already big enough to go and play without you watching them. And I'm sure they are together, since Natsuke never leaves out of his sight Nami."

"But, but, but…"

"Mikan, don't. It's the age. They will not stay by your side forever, they grow up. Don't you remember when we were going together out of the house to play without Mom knowing? Those were good times and we were the same age as them. So let them be." Said her brother with a smirk on his quite dirty face. They shared this trait. Their smile was always contagious.

"Okay, I give up. And wash your face, you look like a kid." Mikan teased with a little smile on her face.

"Look who's talking. My colleagues ask me why I still didn't marry you to some boy or with one of them." Blushing from embarrassment she threw a rug at him which he dodged easily. _Idiot brother of mine…_ thought the beautiful brunette with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brother, I'm sure Mom will be happy when she sees how much we got." Said a little raven-haired beauty with her enchanting crimson eyes twinkling of happiness just for thinking about her mother's reaction when they will tell her the news.

"Sincerely, Nami… you know how Mom is so unpredictable… She can scold us too since she tells us that we shouldn't work, just play or study if were bored."He, unlike his sister, liked the idea to study. It fascinated him that there are so many things out there and he even doesn't know of their existence. He wanted, no, he **needed** to know since it was always in his nature to be curious. People often would catch him reading books in his house, in the street or in the library of the village. Since the shopkeeper saw his determination to study and read he decided he would let him and his sister stay, and read as much as they like. And he was quite sad that he couldn't do the thing he liked the most. The school in their village was since a long time ago closed. Their mother, since she graduated high school, decided to be their teacher for the time being and to teach them as much as she could, despite their aunt complains which Mikan ignored. "They are just like you, freeloaders. And since they are _your_ children I'm sure they will be as dumb as you. No wonder that man you call your lover ran away, he was clever." All day and all night the same thing. How many times he wanted to punch her, to scream at that monster but just for his mother and for his sister, since he knew she was capable to throw them in the street to rot, he kept quiet. Anyway, shoo with the disgusting thoughts and back at studying. Their mother offered to Sumire to teach Daiki, refusing with the motive that she will destroy the genius of her son. Pfft, he never had it anyway. She also talked with the other villagers too but they didn't wanted since they thought his mother would want money in exchange or because they didn't trust her enough. The children were often sent in the other villages or in cities to go and study so they could have a better future. Some decided to stay and help their parents with the chores or their jobs. Others who were too lazy were only losing time playing, eating or doing nothing. This was the case of their cousin Daiki. He never was doing something useful. His only way of spending-time was creating troubles with his friends, terrorize other children, peeping on beautiful girls while they were bathing or changing. He already caught him once peeping at his mother and his sister bathing. The aftermath was his cousin and him full of bruises and his aunt scolding him saying her _angel_ would never be capable of doing something like this. If he was an angel, a serial killer was actually a saint. Something else, something else… Oh, and destroying his and Nami's life. He really loved this part, since his aunt would scold them to no end and sometimes even slapping them, just only if his uncle or his mother weren't in the house. The bitch was clever to hit him in the parts were it couldn't be seen and if she hit Nami, she would say she just it herself when she was playing. They often kept in themselves those things and didn't tell their mother just to not weaken her mental state. It was enough that monster was throwing insults over insults to them but they didn't wanted her mother to know they were beaten too. She loved them too much and it would destroy her. Going back to the present.

"Mou, big bro, you're always thinking bad things." Pouted her cheeks his little sister. She never understood his sister entirely. Her image was the perfect definition of beauty but every time he would watch her, memories of his father would come back to him. Her character was the same as their mother and also some of her traits, like her clumsiness and her innocence, but for the rest… she was the spitting image of their father. Her long and black like the night sky hair, that was always messy just like her father, if she didn't took care of it. In exchange he had the light brown hair of his mother although it was quite messy too. They were both smart and had the same intelligence and capacity to learn things quickly; it was clear this trait was from their father. But there was another difference that made her remind him of their father. Her ruby crimson eyes that fascinated and at the same time scared people. Whenever he would watch her directly in the eye, he would not see his mother, or the eyes he sees everyday in the mirror looking back at him… He would only see the eyes of his father, Natsume Hyuuga, in all his glory. Both of them had the same eyes as their father. Only Nami's eyes were full of life and passionate. His eyes were fierce and charismatic too but he, his mother and Nami knew they were somewhat dull since the night his father was taken from them. They never understood why.

"Yes, just by thinking about you."

 **KICK**

"Ouch, what the heck was that for?" Complained the 8 year-old boy. His little sister just kicked him and even if he didn't wanted to recognize the 6 year-old girl was quite good with her hits.

Sticking out her tongue she said "For being a meanie. Hmm, I hope Mom will like the berries I found. Also what will we do with-" Nami was about to ask Natsuke what they will do with the money they gained when unexpectedly, he pushed her behind him.

"Shut up Nami! We have company." Said her brother glaring at their cousin Daiki and his friends. She already knew what to do if they would attack them.

"Whoa! So the orphans finally decided to get out of their hiding place. Let's have fun boys!" Said Daiki ending with a sick grin on his face as his buddies.

 **A/N: And CUUUUT! I love cliff-hangers so expect more of them, alright? (Sorry but I think it's the best way to end a chapter because is more exciting from my point of view). Anyway I saw the traffic of my storey these days and man I'm quite happy XD and sad at the same time ;( that many people have spared a glance at my story but nobody really likes it TToTT. Anyway, I would like to thank again the first 3 persons I mentioned in the beginning and my new follower chikuura. Mans (or/and lady's) thank you for giving a chance to this idiotic writer. Love you all, R and R, no flames please, hope to read from you and PEACE!**

 **Oh yes I remembered if someone knows a beta reader or is one could they send me PM please? THANK YOU : ) .**


	3. Chapter 3 WAF

**Chapter 3: WAF: We Are Fucked.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for updating this late but it a lot of things happened since the last time and my PC keeps shutting off if I only put a video on YouTube. I think this old guy reached his limits since he has like… what, ten years? Time surely flies and this old guy was quite good since he survived till now. Love you PC.**

 **Another thing, I SUCK at descriptions so maybe in the future I could do them, but right now,… I believe even a kid, is doing better than me. TToTT**

 **Disclaimer: You already know the crap I'm going to say, but since legal reasons X^_^, I have to T_T –sight- : Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana Sensei and the plot idea to Lunar x princess Senpai. Let's read, shall we?**

 **Natsuke POV**

"Well, well, it's seems the wind has brought us garbage. What shall we do with it? "Asked Daiki with a smirk on his chubby face. I **swear** , every time I see him, I see a pig. I never was scared by him but for Nami… she always felt bad, disgusted, while near him. We didn't, under any reason, pity him or held sympathy for any possible reason. Ever. There was never a bond between us and I would be **happy** if this would remain the same.

"How about we throw them into the lake? They look like they need a bath. They look just like some ugly pigs." Said idiot number 1 smugly. I never tried to learn their names since I could only recognize them by their unique traits. I called this one 'Ratty Tom' since he was a bigger pervert than Daiki and had the face of a rat.

"I have a better idea! What if, we throw them rocks until they disappear into the woods, and never come back! Hahaha!" Exclaimed idiot number 2. I think I named him 'Brainy'. That is a joke. He only had a minuscule brain, that I'm sure even the ants were winning over his. In exchange, he had the body of Hulk, in Horror-Comedy version. The bad thing, I can't take on my own this moron.

 **Sight**

This was one of the times when I was sure negotiation couldn't work. Making the signal for Nami to run, I was glaring at them.

"So, what's gonna be this time, _'Bookworm'_ and ' _S.S.'_? I feel good today, so if you act like the boo-hoo bastards that you are, leave your sister to _play_ a while with us. And I will let you go _'Bookworm'_." I wanted to punch him so **bad** , just for calling Nami like that. Although she didn't knew the meaning… that pig explained to me once what it really meant, when we were out of ear-shot. _Sassy Slut_. That bastard called my sister a slut just for being prettier than other girls and sassy, for her smart way of speaking.

"But I can't say the same about my friends." Daiki said once again with a disgusting grin on his fat face.

"Hey! Who the hell are you glaring at brainless girl?!" Said Tom quite scared.

Then I realized that Nami didn't leave my side. I changed my point of view to her… The same glare of father. Like I said, she was cute, but she could scare people away just by one of her glares. In this case… Her glare showed everything. Hate, disgust and wrath. It was clear she was already sick of Daiki and his gang. This time, she won't able to leave like nothing had happened.

" Well, at least I'm not like-mmuhm! MNUH!" Placing my hand over her mouth, she began to scream. You idiot Nami! This is not the moment for this! The idiots **finally** realized what she wanted to say, and begun to glare at us.

Daiki, with a voice full of venom, ordered his friends. " **Get those worms**."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Natsume! C'mon! Don't be such a slow-poke! I can't wait to get to that place!"_

 _I can't help it, but I blush a bit of embarrassment, since all this strangers give me weird stares… But, I just don't care! This date with Natsume is special! And I even wear my favorite summer dress, I'm surely excited! Yes, I know that I had like, a_ _ **billion**_ _dates with Natsume! But_ _ **this**_ _time is different! I_ _ **need**_ _to tell him the great news!... But… What if he will get angry… because I didn't tell him the truth?..._

 _Oh, what the heck I'm doing?! Of course, he won't get angry! He's Natsume, for crying out loud! He will get a little bit upset because I didn't trust him enough… But, he will forgive me!... Right?..._

 _"Hey Polka, wake up!"_

 _"Ah… What? Why did we stop?"_

 _With a frown on his handsome face, Natsume replied "Ba-ka. One, we are already here. Two, you stopped so abruptly that I nearly pushed you into the lake. And three, you were looking towards nothing, with a frown on your face. So, what's the problem?"_

 _Without realizing, we were in our special place. It was not so special to say the truth. It was just a wooden bridge. But, it was the same place where we had our first kiss… and where Natsume let me know everything about him. About his past, his dreams and even his secrets. From that day on, I knew I could never let him go._

 _"No, there isn't any problem. It's just that…" And why I can't spoke up, I still can't understand. And I prepared myself so much for this moment…Why?_

 _"Mikan, is there something wrong? Talk to me! If I did something bad, just tell me!" Why I'm so scared to even watch his face?!_

 _Mustering the entire courage I had, I set my gaze on him "Natsume, believe me! There is… What?"_

 _There was no Natsume on sight. There wasn't anybody. It was like everyone but me,… disappeared in thin air… Where did everyone go?_

 _Wet. I began to feel the weight-less droplets of rain that were falling so furiously. But it was sunny just a moment ago._

 _Without expecting, a blast of water just threw me into the lake. The water was so cold, that I thought I was in the middle of the sea. I tried to grab on the bridge while falling but it was just like trying to grab air. Fighting my way to keep myself above the water, trying to reach anything, as for to not drown. I finally reach something._

 _It was the border of a boat. Thanks goodness! As I was about to get in the boat, a hand stopped me._

 _Natsume. No, it was not my Natsume. He had the charming face of my lover, but he was older than him. Even his features were the same. I would have said this man was Natsume, if it wasn't for his eyes. Dead cold eyes. Not like the eyes of Natsume there were just like the fire during the chilling winter. So warm, so passionate and so powerful. This man was not Natsume. Just… a dead-like version of him. One of our many nightmares._

 _Bowed toward me, with an black umbrella in his other hand and in a fine suit, that I'm sure was worth millions, the older Natsume showed me a smile that I would have said was beautiful on his face. But I knew Natsume all to better. That wasn't a smile out of kindness, or the little smiles that Natsume was only showing to me. This was a smile of arrogance, of a hunter who just caught his prey. A smile that, almost, terrified me._

 _Grabbing my hand and squishing it so hard that it hurt, without any intention to lift me up into the safety of the boat, he said like in a whisper, still smiling "So, you're not so easy to run from, huh? "_

 _"What are you saying, Natsume?! I don't under-"_

 _With a roar and a scowl on his face, he almost slapped me with his words "No! Don't you understand that I don't need you in my life anymore, you lying hideous good-for-nothing bitch?! As everyone said you were just an annoying useless obstacle in my way. I just played with you bum. I don't need an orphan and her disgusting children to destroy my life!"_

 _Leaving me wordless, he showed me again that disgusting smile" Play time is over. Now fuck yourself out of my life. And take your daughter with you. I don't want her near me… but her brother will stay with me. Don't worry. Natsuke will live a good life. After all, he is the heir of the Hyuugas. We need him." Finishing with a smirk, he shoved my hand off the boat._

 _I was sinking and watching the boat at the same time. I wanted to scream, to curse that horrid version of Natsume, to cry for the fate of my children… but I was powerless. I just wanted for everything to end already but I was still sinking into the depths of the lake. I began to lose conscience as the boat became a small dot on my vision. The only thing I could do was to think._

 _That man was not Natsume. But, why it still hurts? Why I feel that I really loosed him? Please, Natsume. Please come back to me and the children, with your warm smile that we know so well._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mikan POV**

Waking up with a jerk, I woke up confused as where I was. It was a small dormitory with a wedding bed, a nightstand with a clock, a chair and a wardrobe. All those looked so old and so used.

"It was all a dream." A nightmare I should better say. I should have drifted off as I was dusting off the place. What hour is it?

"Oh my god! It's already six? I slept for two hours? I need to hurry!" I just hope Sumire didn't come already home! If she finds me doing nothing, she will surely burst and throw all her insults to me. I need to take my pills too! Oh god, please have a little bit of mercy!

It was a little house. It took no time to reach my room since it was like the third door of the hallway. The rooms were like this: Brother and Sister's bedroom, Daiki's room and the children and mine's room. It was also the smallest room of the house. Brother tried to convince Sumire for us to stay in Daiki's room since it was of a normal size but Sister didn't even wanted to hear about it and Daiki was exactly like his mother. It didn't help either that Natsuke didn't even wanted to step into Daiki's room. Even if I was an air-head when it comes to relationship and feelings, it was clear that the boys hated each other to the core. As Nami grew up, I saw neither her want to approach Daiki in any way. I scold her every time she acts with disgust towards her cousin… but since she's like Natsume I know she doesn't feel only disgust for Daiki… Sometimes, even she tries to hide her emotions with the mask of disgust I can see in her eyes… Fear… She's terrified by Daiki. I tried to talk with her and see if something happened between those two, but she only would reply 'Nothing'. But even thought she tries to assure me, I still have this feeling that if I live them alone, Daiki would do to Nami something **really bad**. So I never get her out of my sight when she's with me. I also made Natsuke promise to stay by Nami's side no matter what. Even though I do all these things, still I can't shook off this feeling. I just hope that nothing will happen to Natsuke, Nami or Brother. I don't know how… but I know if something happens to any of them… I'm surely going to lose it. And it's not as if Sumire will bat an eyelash to help me. I know she will prefer for me and my children to just disappear. I think she just hates me because I gave brother a reason to fight with her. I understood from a neighbor that before I came things were really quiet in the house, sometimes a little fight but still peaceful. I spoke with Brother about it, and he told me that he just let her to do whatever she wanted. But now that I came and Sumire showed her worst personality towards me and the children, he decided that it was time for him to reclaim the role of the man in this house. Brother tried to assure me that it wasn't my fault all those fights they had. But I know inside that I and my children are the reason for all these fights.

Entering the room, I quickly went for the nightstand. I needed to take the pills without anyone seeing me. If someone will see them I already know all the pressing questions that will come. 'From where did they come from?'; 'Who's using them?'; 'From where did they get money to buy them?'; 'What are they for?'. It was no option for me to tell the truth about my real condition. Everyone has their own dirty secrets. And this was mine.

Just as I was opening the cupboard, I saw one of the most terrifying sights in my life.

The pills weren't there.

 **The pills weren't there!** Oh my God! Oh my God! Where are the pills?! Did someone found them?! But WHO?! Oh God!

I began to sob. I was finished. Once the one who found them… will begun to ask those unbearable questions… I'm FINISHED! Oh God, what I did so wrong for you to do this to me?! I know I sound just like a teenager who's throwing a tantrum but this is the only way I can react! What I **did** so wrong?

"Well well, did you lose something, our Queen?" I turned my vision toward the door. In the doorway there was standing Sumire. Her jeans were dirty of earth so she must have come straight home from work in the fields.

With a feel of rage that I never knew I had in me, I nearly spitted out the next words " Give me the pills right now Sumire! If **you** think this is game, it's NOT! Give them to me RIGHT NOW!"

Without expecting it, she just straight slapped me. I didn't even saw it when it come! "Don't even **dare** to call me ever again by my name, you ungrateful little slut! " The look on her faces scared off any courage I had in me to confront her. She was a beautiful woman, but if I was watching her right now, she was like a hungry snake who was staring right in the eyes of her prey. Passing a second a Cheshire-Cat grin grew up her face and her green eyes looked more deadly than ever. "So besides being a lazy bum, you're **also** a drug addict?" What is she saying? Is like she didn't knew about the pills!... Oh no…

"So you **finally** realized you're such a big idiot? Hahaha! I was only trying to molest you, idiotic slut. I just didn't know what you were searching until **you** told me!"

With a horrified expression I asked "So… You're not… the one who took them?..."

"Of course not, you bitch! As if I would enter your disgusting room! It would be like declaring my own death wish!" The room was not disgusting at all. Since it was so small and we didn't take many things from Natsume's mansion, it was just an old room which contains the small number of little toys Natsuke and Nami had. Since we didn't have money, we couldn't buy other toys but, as for them, to not grow in such a dull room, I put some cute decorations here and there to have a happier atmosphere. When I learned to sew, I even made a doll for Nami with the rags I found through the house, and without Sumire's consent. I was there when she found out about the doll. She began to turn crazy and began to tear up the doll. Brother tried to stop her but it was too late. The doll was destroyed. Nami cried so much that night. In the morning, I saw she had a big red mark on her cheek. I knew that witch slapped her. This was the first time I had a fight with Sumire, but it wasn't the typical fight. We begin to scar each other, take the other by the hair and slapping. Brother tore us apart and slapped Sumire in the cheek. I saw her face right after that. Even the bravest person would have trembled a little. If brother wasn't there she would have straight murdered me. He took me and we left the house. Without telling her and with me protesting, Brother had bought a new doll for Nami and we went at the doctor in the village to see if Sumire did something bad to me. It was clear Sumire didn't knew about the money he had at the time, but… from where did he got it? He gave the doll to Nami and she promised him she will take great care of it. Brother kept silent and tense for a while after that. It was clear that he didn't want to hear anything from Sumire or anyone. He even slept in the couch of the living room, left without any of us seeing him off. We didn't knew anything about him during those times. Neither Sumire said something towards anyone in that while.

With a voice full of venom Sumire told me "Oh, but that shouldn't bother you right now, dear little sister." With a smirk on her face, she took me forcefully by the chin.

With a trembling voice and trying anything just to part away my face from her gaze I asked "What… do you want?" I swear, sometime I believe she has the eyes of a cat, not a human.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What … kind of deal?" My voice still didn't changed.

Bringing up her index finger towards her lips she proposed "I'm not going to tell anything to anyone about your addiction, and I will help you find the pills in exchange if you will repay my help. Do you understand?"

Money. I swear, this woman has an obsession with money. I think if she would be able to sell her soul or her principles (if she even has them) to anyone just for money, she would have done it a long time ago.

"How much do you want?" I asked her directly, since I felt like I will spill all I eat today really soon.

" 400 yens. 300 for keeping my mouth shut and 100 because you 'thought' that it's **finally** time to help with paying the bills and you would like to begin to work again." Sumire said with a smirk on her face. With all the make-up on her face and that smirk, she reminded me of a villain from a cartoon. The only bad thing is that she is real.

Shocked by the quantity she wanted, I asked "And where do you expect me to get so much money?! For what I know, I don't look like a bank safe and nobody in this village can give a job that will pay so much!"

"And I don't care or do I want to know how you get the money. And I'm sure that you can get it. If the pills you were talking about were cheap, you wouldn't be so jumpy about them. Also, you are clever when it's comes to being a slut, right? After all you went to Tokyo, and since you're such a lazy bum I'm sure you were working at a host club. You even enchanted that Hyuuga heir! And I'm sure you are doing this even now! I saw you various times leaving out of the house after midnight! You are really a shame-"

I snapped. I finally snapped and slapped her straight in face. I was sick of this all. The insulting, the superiority she was addressing me to, the bitchiness and her pride.

With a face of disgust that made her even uglier, she was preparing to slap me. I stopped her hand right in the air. I was sick of this all. "You know what?! I don't care anymore! I'm sick of you and all your parade of you being the 'mistress' of this house! Sumire, I really don't know what I did to you or I didn't , because all this hate you have towards me it's not normal. I tried at first to conciliate with you, to try to become your friend first and after, your sister… You never accepted me. I understood that we can't become family, BUT WHY DID YOU HAD TO **DESTROY** THE CHILDHOOD OF MY CHILDREN TOO?!" I was in tears but I also was furious. Furious at Sumire, at Natsume, at myself.  
My voice was weakly but it still could be heard the ferocity "I thought because you were a mother like myself, I thought you would let them out of your way of wrath. But it's seems I was deeply wrong. I supported your tantrums all this time but as I didn't touch your son, don't touch either my children."

As she asked me the next question, to say the truth I think she was conforming herself, I couldn't see her eyes "You really don't know what you did to me."

"I no longer care if you told somebody that I take pills or do I want your help to find them. I'm sure they will only trust me since you had a fame around for spreading only lies." I felt like in cage. I wanted to get out of here and just breathe. As I was passing her to get out of the room I told her "And I hope you will get out of this 'disgusting' room. I wouldn't want to see you fainting."

I went to the kitchen. I and Sumire were the only ones in the house. Brother was out to speak with his friend about staying over at his house while he was working at the other mine and the children were still out playing. For once, a little moment of peace. Or so I thought.

Someone was knocking at the door. For what I knew we didn't expected any visits and brother and the children would just try to enter in the house. I went to the door and, with a big smile, I opened it.

There was young man, I would say he is in his twenties, dressed in a butler uniform. It reminded me quite a bit of the butlers and maids from Natsume's mansion, only the difference was that his uniform was pure black. Only black. To say the truth, I would've mistaken him for a girl since he has quite long hair, but he also had that stern characteristic face of a male, so it was clear. I would even dare to say he was quite handsome, if it wasn't for all the bandages that were covering his face. I just hope this was some kind of fashion and that nothing bad happened to him.

With quite a deep voice he asked "Are you Mikan Sakura?"

Ok, that's quite a disrespectful way of speaking, but hey, I fell in love with an impolite perverted idiotic fox so I think I lost that self-respect a while ago "Yes, and who could be asking?"

"I'm the driver of the landlord Rei Serio. My master requested your presence at the mansion. It involves your son and daughter." His last sentence left me shocked.

Without even saying a word I took my black flats and shot out off the house. Unexpectedly, Sumire's words stopped me for a second "I still want the monthly pay and **my** pay Sakura." When she got to the front door, I don't know or care. I only ignored her.

Turning my gaze towards the boy I asked, no, practically demanded "Please take me to my children."

The boy just nodded. The way towards the mansion was quiet. It felt a bit awkward but I think that if I started a conversation it would be the same thing as talking to a wall. I was too preoccupied of what happened to my children to even want to talk. I asked him in a moment but he just said that I will find out soon. Thanks Sherlock (note the sarcasm).

We stopped. We finally were at the mansion. It really didn't look like a happy place. Right before I was dashing to go at the door, the boy stopped me.

"Excuse me, but whatever you want to tell me right now, I don't think I care." I said with a frown.

With a small amused grin on his face he asked "Are you sure?"

Thankfully, I met people like him in the past so I knew how to react "Straight to the point and do it quick."

With a small and deep chuckle ( I don't even want to understand what he was finding amusing) he told me the information I needed to know " My master put me to inform you the details of why you were summoned here. "

"You couldn't do that while you were driving?" I think my face was just like one of a mad person.

Unfazed, he responded "I was concentrated on driving so I couldn't talk." You little piece of…" Anyway, your children trespassed the territory of the mansion, entered the house and destroyed some precious ornaments of my master."

"What's the catch?" I couldn't wait anymore to burst through the door.

"You will have to pay for everything that was destroyed or… become a candidate for the place of the bride."

What the fuck?!

 **A/N: And** **DONE** **. If you want to know, there is a poll in my profile and it's about this story. Choose. PEACE!**


	4. Rough Times

**Chapter 4: Rough times**

 **A/N: Hehehe :D… SORRY SORRY SORRY TTOTT! Please don't kill me or hit me until the end of the chapter! *angry mob of readers chills* OK, I'm really sorry that I made you wait so much for the forth chapter. I hope you liked the last one. It was funny to write about Mikan finally snapping. What are your thoughts about Sumire? Is she a bitch or she has a reason for acting like this? Tell me your thoughts. Also, in this chapter we will have a new POV. I think it was time for her to express her own thoughts. Also, do you know who is the driver presented in the last chapter? But since it passed so much time I think you already know.**

 **Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and his characters are** _ **still**_ **the property of Higuchi Tachibana Sensei and the plot idea comes from Lunar x princess Senpai (two awesome persons I will never met in this lifetime). I will leave you to read.**

 _ **Three hours before Mikan was summoned at the landlord**_ _ **'**_ _ **s mansion**_

 **Nami POV**

I hated it. I hated Daiki, I hated his freaking friends, I hated myself for being so weak, but… right now the only person I thought as being the one who gave us this life, that I wanted to hate so much but I wasn't able to judge… it was a man that I don't even know but I should have lived with and trust him without doubt… it was my daddy.

My father, someone I didn't even met. Someone who should have read me stories before bed-time, who should hug me all day long and play with me, who should have told me to stay away from other boys (even thought I already have Uncle and Natsuke do that every day), who should protect me from nightmares, the monsters under the bed and be my hero… Who should live with me, Natsuke and Mommy.

Even though he wasn't with us, I knew some things about him. Mommy made sure we will know who our father was. I knew he liked spicy meals, chocolate, reading crime novels, annoying Mommy, playing with Natsuke… how he would spent time choosing stuffed toys and dresses for baby girls, how he would think of names for me and guess if I will look like Mommy or like him…

Mommy showed me one time a photo of her, him and a little boy (I couldn't believe that was big brother) in their arms. I remember I was **angry** that day. Almost everyone tells me that I'm a really cute child. People would think you're lucky for being beautiful or cute.

I learned the truth… through the hard way.

In this village the children use to go to the city to learn. Since we don't have so much money and the village doesn't have a school, Mommy took the choice to teach us herself. Anyway, it's good that kids go to school and all that but when they come back… they're **different**.

It was summer time and almost all the kids came back home to pass time with their parents or their grandparents. I was like four and I think (or so I eavesdropped from Natsuke and Mommy) almost all the boys that came back began to give me compliments or little gifts. I thought it was fun at that time and I still think like this until… the other girls became **annoyed**. I will always believe it was the worst summer I ever had. Bullied, lied to, rumors following me everywhere I went, called mean things… all this during a month. If it wasn't for Natsuke, I don't know how I will have survived. One day, one of the girls, who was a drama queen, called her bigger sister. All those mean words, towards me and Mommy… I can't even repeat them… nor do I want to. Not since I found out what they meant.

And the only one I could find as guilty was… daddy. For leaving us alone, for disappearing like he never existed in our lives, for letting us live this unmerciful life!... For not sharing those beautiful and ugly moments not even once with me… For everything bad that ever happened.

When Mommy heard what I was saying and I looked at her face… I felt like the cruelest person on earth. Even thought she was crying her heart out, she was still hugging me, trying to calm down and singing me my lullaby (she composed two lullabies for me and Natsuke). To one of the most idiotic persons that hurt her. **(A/N: This memory I will make it as an Omake in a bonus chapter)**

I knew she was crying because of my pain and because she missed him. It was not the first time I saw her. She just hides her tears to look strong for me and brother. Sometimes when she thinks that she is alone… I catch her crying, whispering daddy's name. I think crying is the only way for her to free herself from the pain. Even thought this 'freedom' just lasts a while.

Right now I have just three conclusions clear in my mind. First, I will make sure I will leave one day this village full of strangers and enemies, together with Mommy, Natsuke and Uncle. Second, no matter how much Mommy or I love him or miss him, I will never forgive Daddy. Or at least, **not** so easily if I will ever meet him. I'm thankful that I have Natsuke's support on this one thought. Third and the most important right now, for me and brother to escape from Daiki and his idiotic minions and get home safely.

"Do you think they lost our trace?" I whispered to brother since I didn't want to give them any clue of where we are.

"Maybe, but I'm not one hundred percent sure since the freaking Tom is not so dumb in exchange of the other two."

Some minutes passed. The silence was a torture. Not supporting anymore all this tension I was about to tell Natsuke I'm going to see how is the situation outside, when Natsu (his nickname) beat me to it.

"Hey, it's quiet. Too quiet for my liking… I'm going out to see what the heck is happening out there." And he left.

This was one of the many advantages of being a child. While we were chased by the three idiots we went into the woods since it was easier for us to pass through between the trees and the bushes. My idiotic cousin and his friends will always choose the streets of the town to play and because we didn't wanted to be annoyed by them, Natsuke liked the wilderness around the town and my favorite hobby was to collect flowers, medicinal plants and wild fruits. So it wasn't a problem to take the forest as our playground. The only problem: Mommy has made clear a long time ago to not play too much or too far in the woods. Yes, there were wild animals but we usually played in zones closer to the civili-uh, how it was? Cibilition… no way… civilision… no… OH GOD! CIVILIZATION! Man, how I hate it when I can't get right big words. Anyway, Uncle caught us once while he was coming back from the mines but he promised us he won't tell Mommy only if we will be really careful while we play. It was one of our many secrets. One day when we were coming back from our morning job (me and brother are helping the old grannies with house chores or pulling the weeds off), we decided to take a longer route beside the rocky hills (I still believe those are mini-mountains). Not many people passed through there so it was perfect. Yes, even though we're kids, we like to be more alone. Mommy said that Daddy was the same and he will let only people he cared to approach him. At least he wasn't so dumb. Well, as we went down the path, I saw a flower higher up the rocky hill. Natsuke saw me watching the flower so without saying anything he went after it. As he was taller it wasn't so hard for him to reach it. As he climbed down I realized what flower it was. It was a Soldanella alpina, or traditionally called, a Snowbell. They were little, and with a light shade of purple. It was December at the time but the snow still didn't fall and those types of flowers would grow on the mountains of Europe, so it was kind of weird of their presence in those parts. But at the moment the only thing I thought was how lucky I am for having one of those in my collection.

When Natsuke finally climbed down, his foot slipped but he caught balance quickly. Prepared to make fun of him, I was snickering until he told me to shut up and approach him since he discovered something. It was a small opening behind a dead bush. The bush being so thick of branches and without looking carefully, nobody could've discovered the hole.

Brother told me to not approach it and forget about it. I'm Nami Sakura. So, naaah, I don't think so.

I jumped in. If it wasn't for the sight in front of me, I would have called my brother a sissy for worrying so much.

It was… beautiful. The inside of the gap, or I should call cave, was like a place from a fairy tale. For first, the space was GIGANTIC. At the moment, I remembered all the stories the grannies would tell to the children about a dragon that lived in these mountains a long time ago and that he hid somewhere, the big treasure of a foreign king. Jewels, gold coins, pearls, accessories that only the royal could were, you name them.

Maybe I'm a little girl who should fantasize about being a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor. However, as I said, I am Nami Sakura. And I don't believe any of that. Not even my brother. We lost that innocent part of us when we saw how the real world is so cruel.

We didn't told anybody about this place since we decided it was gonna be our secret place. The place where no rumors or bullies can enter. Our only calm place.

I felt quite sad that I couldn't tell mommy where it was. Well, if she knew, she wouldn't even let us anymore in the forest. I can't understand why she is so over-protective over us. I think Natsuke knows the reason but he won't tell me anytime soon.

Back to the present.

"C'mon Nami, get out. It seems we are safe for now."

"Okay brother."

As soon as I got out, we began to run, holding hands. I always liked this part of the chases. Brother would always hold my hand while we are running. It makes me feel as if we two are against the entire world. As if together we are indestructible. As if... Natsu was filling daddy's role of protecting me.

Well, all that is good comes to an end. The bad part was that it was too quick. Those bastards caught us. Heck, and by their smiles I won't like at all what are they planning.

"Since we finally finished this stupid game of catch, how about we would share to these orphans our plans, guys" Said Daiki with his stupid grin present.

"What plans? I thought we didn't had any-OUCH! What was that for?! "Way to go Brainy, you really are the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Shut up! You are really an idiot, you know that?!" And way to go Ratty Tom. At least he didn't lie this time.

Giving a hit to those two, Daiki finally snapped "Just shut up, both of you! I can't believe this!" I couldn't control my laughs anymore and I let a small giggle.

"And why the hell are you laughing, you bitch?! Huh?! "Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but, eh, neither the next words I shouldn't have said. It was just too tempting.

"Well, at least, I've got a brain in comparison with you three, bunch of annoying cry-babies!" And I really pushed the line. (A/N and I really can't swear well today)

I think Daiki and his crew gave me the worst glare I've seen until that time. No words were needed. I knew that I and brother were done.

Without a word, just sharing a glance, they began to push us through the woods. At first, I began to worry for where they were taking us. But after a while, I began to recognize the vegetation and I realized they were taking us in a place we shouldn't even think about. The back garden of the mansion of the landlord Rei Serio was just in front of us.

Taking a glance at Natsu's face I just knew we were in deep problem. That man, Serio, made a long time ago known the fact that whoever entered his property without his invitation would need to pay great consequences for such disrespect. There were also many scary rumors about the house being haunted and the staff actually being ex-assassins. I didn't want to prove right or wrong any of those rumors.

"Finally. Let them go." Daiki ordered the other two in an emotionless voice.

And just like that we were condemned.

"Prepare to run, little shit-heads."

"No, you can't do that, Daiki! At least let Nami go! I will take it all, but don't make her go into that house. " Natsu pleaded with him. I was powerless. I knew he won't accept anything Natsu proposed. We were doomed.

"I will begin to count: ten, ni-" I couldn't hear anymore Daiki's voice. Natsu grabbed me by the hand and we started to run. I knew they won't count until zero since they just wanted us to suffer.

It was like a maze of flowers. There were so many species but if it would have been more beautiful if they weren't wilted. If I think about it, the garden was really big since at the middle of it we also found a fountain. But we didn't stop to admire it and just continued to run. I remember a set of stair and a girl was getting out the door which connected the living room with the garden.

We just passed through and since she was holding something in her hands, she dropped whatever it was by the scare we gave her. I didn't have any chance to look at her face or to say sorry. I remember just a shriek and the sound of something being broken. Maybe a plate or something made of glass, I'm not sure.

From there on everything becomes a blur. Everything was becoming hazy and the only thing I could hear were shrieking, swears, the laughs of Daiki and the other idiots but most of I could only hear crashing. It's as if it was on loop. The only thing I'm sure of is that Natsu never let go of my hand during all that chaos.

At a point, everything just stopped. We got caught by the staff of the manor. It was over.

"Hey, you brats, I'm going to kill you for what you have done, understood?" The guy who caught Natsu was quite loud. Too loud for my liking.

"Oh, Hayate, don't be such a grumpy grump! At least you got a cutey!" Ok, I didn't know what gender was the person who was holding me and this is totally weird.

"Oh, just shut up you perverted gay!" And now I'm sure it's a man. This just gave me an idea.

Turning my head towards the gay person I faked the sweetest voice I could muster"Cute lady, would you please convince that meanie old man let us go home? Please, please, please." Man, that was disgusting AND fake.

"Oh, look at her, isn't she such a cutie? It would be such a loss to give them to Persona! " Wait, who?

"Why do you even care?! After all the cleaning we done, they came and destroyed everything! And who the hell are you calling old man, you brat?!" This guy is really getting on my nerves now. "And you know that if we don't tell him about this rascals, he is gonna cut our pay!"

"Oh no! Then how am I gonna buy my beauty products?!" Are you joking me?!

"Oh please, nice lady! It wasn't our fault, some bullies chased us until you got us! " Nice save Natsu! I can feel your pain so god, please stop making fists!

"Uh, I don't know what to do! Beauty or this little prince?" Ok, now I'm literally stifling my laughs and Natsu glaring at me doesn't quite help.

"Gaah, I don't care what you do, but I need tha-"

"Matsudaira, Amane, would you stop making such a ruckus? I don't pay you for making a fool out of yourselves." A new voice made its presence in the hallway.

Suddenly there was a deadly silence. That icy cold voice, and these idiots shocked. This is bad.

We finally were let down, but they were still gripping at our shoulders. It was as if they became soldiers in front of their general. I kept my head low as being scared to see who was in front of us.

"Excuse us, Persona-sama." They both apologized simultaneously. Slowly, I raised my head to face the one they called Persona.

It was him. Rei Serio, the landlord of Death. We are done.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" He began to come closer. I tried to back away instantly but I was met with the legs of the gay, fixed just like a statue.

"These children are the intruders who vandalized the house, Persona-sama." Thank you so much for your help, gay man.

Natsu, panicking, began to protest"No! It wasn't us! We were just framed!"

"Did I ask you anything, little kitten?" With a glare sent towards my brother, he shifted his view to me. "Although, in exchange I would like to talk with this little kitty over here. What are your names, my dear?" Those eyes, so cold… but it was as if they were pulling me in, drowning me.

"Natsu and Nami Sakura." I'm sorry Natsu but this guy is too weird for my liking.

"Sakura… Are you by any chance the children of Mikan Sakura?" This voice will surely appear in my nightmares from now on.

Natsu beat me to it"Don't you dare get her in this mess!" Again, I didn't have the sensation this was Natsu. It's as if he was older, as if… he was Uncle or Dad.

With those final words there was set again a deadly silence. Only this time Natsu and this man had a staring contest going on. A tiny detail of this confrontation was that Natsu was glaring daggers at him and if looks could kill, that man would be already burning in hell.

"Hmm, I didn't see any resemblance with Kuro Neko at first since you were so civilized but it seems you still got something from him. Unlike your little sister who must have got her obedience from her mother." Wait, is he talking about Dad?!

"Do you know our father?!" Why did I even ask that?! It's as if my body reacted just by the tiny little hope that this man knew our father. Realizing the mistake I've done, with fear, looked towards the face of Natsu.

Betrayal. All the color faded from his face just because I asked of that man,… for getting my hopes up. Soon afterwards, his face turned emotionless and turned his gaze to the floor making me unable to see his eyes. He must have been so angry and disappointed.

Ignoring my question, Persona began to walk away while giving orders to a boy with bandages – when did he even appear, I don't know – to bring mommy to the mansion to talk with her about the 'mess ' we have done.

It was clear Daiki has made a good job on his revenge.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. As crazy as I can be I appreciate your support. And remember please that I have a poll in my account about this story so please fill in with votes. Peace.**


End file.
